starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Collateral Damage/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E38 Echo Creek Academy exterior.png S2E38 Janna picking up empty juice box.png S2E38 Janna picking up garbage at school.png S2E38 Janna picks up Blake's hamburger.png S2E38 Janna 'you know this stuff is garbage'.png S2E38 Hamburger floating away from Janna in halves.png S2E38 Star Butterfly levitating garbage.png S2E38 Garbage is levitated into a dumpster.png S2E38 Janna 'what are you doing here?'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly collecting more garbage.png S2E38 Student's headphones levitate off his head.png S2E38 Janna 'what did you get in trouble for?'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I volunteered'.png S2E38 Janna asks Star Butterfly if she's okay.png S2E38 Star Butterfly levitating a trash can.png S2E38 Trash can is thrown against dumpster's side.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I'm actually pretty messed up'.png S2E38 Janna 'me too'.png S2E38 Star 'I'm the first princess to lose everything'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly picks up a potato chip.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I'd log it in my spell book'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly levitating a car door.png S2E38 Star Butterfly throws car door in the dumpster.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I don't have a history'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'if I keep myself busy'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'that's what I'm in for'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly's magic wraps around Otis.png S2E38 Janna trying to tell Star Butterfly about Otis.png S2E38 Otis is levitated away from his foundation.png S2E38 Otis is levitated into the dumpster.png S2E38 Janna 'yo, what did you do?'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly looks to see what she did.png S2E38 Janna 'you just put Otis in the dumpster'.png S2E38 Janna 'he's, like, the school mascot'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'that shouldn't be in the garbage'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly looks at Otis in dumpster.png S2E38 Star Butterfly relieved that Otis isn't broken.png S2E38 Otis the possum statue breaks.png S2E38 Otis the possum statue crumbles to bits.png S2E38 Girl student screams over Otis's destruction.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves in a breathless trance.png S2E38 Star Butterfly staring at Principal Skeeves.png S2E38 Star Butterfly apologizes to Principal Skeeves.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'without Otis, I would be dead'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'it was very cold that day'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly looking out Skeeves' window.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'by a herd of bullies'.png S2E38 Skeeves 'survived by eating the frozen gum'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly listening to Principal Skeeves.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'he saved my life'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves shouting 'life!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly excusing herself.png S2E38 Star Butterfly leaving Skeeves' office.png S2E38 Star 'you want that door open or closed?'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly closing Skeeves' office door.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves sitting blankly in the dark.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'that was not normal'.png S2E38 Sabrina runs past Star Butterfly in tears.png S2E38 Star sees students outside Mr. Candle's office.png S2E38 Brittney Wong crying and holding Justin.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'grief counseling?'.png S2E38 Mr. Candle announces 'no counseling today'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'how can you be torn about Otis?'.png S2E38 Star 'you're not even from this dimension!'.png S2E38 Mr. Candle 'look at them, Star'.png S2E38 Mr. Candle 'their little droopy, baby-fat faces!'.png S2E38 Mr. Candle 'contact grief is a real thing'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly looks at crying students.png S2E38 Star Butterfly apologizing to the students.png S2E38 Star Butterfly trying to help her fellow students.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'let me fix you'.png S2E38 Student on the floor 'it's our fault'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly feeling ashamed.png S2E38 Star Butterfly getting an idea.png S2E38 Star and students outside Echo Creek Academy.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I've invited you all out here'.png S2E38 Echo Creek students listen to Star Butterfly.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I made a pretty big mess'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I made some magic today'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly about to pull the white tarp.png S2E38 Star Butterfly reveals the new Otis statue.png S2E38 Echo Creek students in complete shock.png S2E38 Boy in red cap 'it's a miracle!'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves in tears and on his knees.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves hugging the Otis statue.png S2E38 Star Butterfly pleased by her success.png S2E38 Francis can't find his gum under Otis.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves rubbing Otis' smooth surface.png S2E38 Girl in pigtails asks about Otis' kissing hole.png S2E38 Girl in pigtails 'where you practice your kissing'.png S2E38 Girl in pigtails demanding her kissing hole.png S2E38 Francis 'this is Otis, right, Star?'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'the old statue was all beat up'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I made a shiny new one'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly pretending to agree with herself.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'that's not Otis!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly tries to convince the students.png S2E38 Francis 'Otis was perfect the way he was!'.png S2E38 Francis running away in tears.png S2E38 Star Butterfly tells students to come back.png S2E38 Star Butterfly sees sad students walk away.png S2E38 Skeeves 'a horrible reminder of everything we've lost'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly wallowing in failure.png S2E38 Star Butterfly slides off the statue.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'find out what I did wrong'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly kicks the school doors open.png S2E38 Star accidentally hurts another student's eye.png S2E38 Star Butterfly standing on top of Justin.png S2E38 Becky breaking up with Zeke.png S2E38 Zeke in tears over his and Becky's breakup.png S2E38 Becky 'I love you, too, Zeke'.png S2E38 Zeke and Becky have a tearful breakup.png S2E38 Becky turns away from Zeke to cry.png S2E38 Star watches Zeke and Becky breakup.png S2E38 Star sees student pretending to be Otis.png S2E38 Student pretends to be Otis and cries.png S2E38 Becky and Serge petting the Otis pretender.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'what did I do to this school?'.png S2E38 Janitor 'school's done for, Miss'.png S2E38 Janitor burning books in a trash can fire.png S2E38 Justin crying out 'hooray!' on the floor.png S2E38 Leah having a crisis of identity.png S2E38 Leah grabbing Star Butterfly by the arm.png S2E38 Star Butterfly running away from Leah.png S2E38 Star Butterfly calls out to Marco Diaz.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'Marco's a locker?!'.png S2E38 Star 'this day just keeps getting worse!'.png S2E38 Close-up on wall of lockers.png S2E38 Janitor 'the end is near!'.png S2E38 Justin cries out 'hooray!' again.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'so confused by this statue stuff'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I know what I did was wrong'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'no idea what I did wrong'.png S2E38 Marco Diaz kicks open the locker.png S2E38 Marco Diaz presents picture of Mt. Angelus.png S2E38 Mt. Angelus in sepia-tone flashback.png S2E38 The Bonner Party in sepia-tone flashback.png S2E38 Bonner family man surrounded by predators.png S2E38 Bonner Party being attacked by a bear.png S2E38 Bonner Party in the freezing cold.png S2E38 Bonners keep warm by burning their wagon.png S2E38 Bonner family man looking at the wide land.png S2E38 Large group of possums.png S2E38 Bonner Party stands up to the possums.png S2E38 Bonner Party vs. the possums.png S2E38 Timothy Bonner's letter to his beloved 1.png S2E38 Timothy Bonner's letter to his beloved 2.png S2E38Timothy Bonner's letter to his beloved 3.png S2E38 Bonner Party fights the possums at night.png S2E38 Bonner Party chases off Otis the possum.png S2E38 Bonner Party victorious over the possums.png S2E38 Otis the possum's statue is built.png S2E38 Echo Creek football team revering Otis.png S2E38 Miss Skullnuck and Skeeves worshipping Otis.png S2E38 Marco Diaz looking at Otis' statue.png S2E38 Marco Diaz looking confused at Otis.png S2E38 Close-up on Otis's state.png S2E38 Marco Diaz 'we don't know who we are'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'I know that feeling'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'when I lost the book of spells'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly admits she went a little crazy.png S2E38 Marco Diaz 'you kept calling me Glossaryck'.png S2E38 Marco 'you tried to shove me in a book!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'because that's where you live!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'something you care about'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'something with history'.png S2E38 Marco Diaz feeling sorry for Star Butterfly.png S2E38 Marco Diaz tries to cheer Star Butterfly up.png S2E38 Star Butterfly getting another idea.png S2E38 Star running toward Principal Skeeves' office.png S2E38 Marco Diaz hides in the locker again.png S2E38 Star Butterfly bursts into Skeeves' office.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves with a blank stare.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'don't try and stop me!'.png S2E38 Echo Creek Academy P.A. loudspeaker.png S2E38 Depressed students in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E38 Miss Skullnick looking very depressed.png S2E38 School students looking very depressed.png S2E38 Echo Creek Academy janitor burning books.png S2E38 School students hear Star's announcement.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'no magic can fix that'.png S2E38 Male student lying on his desk.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'you were more than just'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'you're from Echo Creek!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'you're better than possums!'.png S2E38 Johnny Raisinberry hears someone say his name.png S2E38 Star 'you have been held back seven times'.png S2E38 Johnny Raisinberry 'my wife keeps telling me'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'you have perfect attendance'.png S2E38 Johnny Raisinberry feeling cheered up.png S2E38 Brittney Wong with her face on bread.png S2E38 Star 'you are really judgmental and mean'.png S2E38 Brittney Wong listening to Star Butterfly.png S2E38 Brittney Wong wipes butter off her face.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'you dropped the ball today'.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves listening to Star Butterfly.png S2E38 Principal Skeeves 'I like those Possums!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly talking to StarFan13.png S2E38 StarFan13 feeling very cheered up.png S2E38 Star calls out to Alfonzo and Ferguson.png S2E38 Star 'I haven't talked to you guys all year'.png S2E38 Star 'in the background doing your thing'.png S2E38 Alfonzo and Ferguson raise their hands.png S2E38 Star Butterfly addressing the entire school.png S2E38 Star 'that's just letting the possums win!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly rallying the school together.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'like the Bonner party before us'.png S2E38 Echo Creek students and staff listen to Star.png S2E38 Star Butterfly kicking the school doors open.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'let's get rid of that possum!'.png S2E38 Students and teachers cheering.png S2E38 Students and teachers in sepia-tone.png S2E38 Students and teachers destroy the new statue.png S2E38 Janitor suggests burning the school down.png S2E38 Star tells her friends not to burn the school down.png S2E38 Distance shot of Echo Creek Academy.png S2E38 Star and Echo Creek Academy in sepia-tone.png S2E38 Star Butterfly looking at Echo Creek Academy.png S2E38 Janna handing Star Butterfly an orange vest.png S2E38 Star Butterfly and Janna surrounded by trash.png S2E38 Star Butterfly helps Janna clean up the trash.png en:Collateral Damage/Gallery es:Daño Colateral/Galería Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона